1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, more specifically, to a semiconductor device in which a plurality of IC chips are disposed on a substrate and connected each other by wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as part of an inspection for an interposer on which a plurality IC chips is mounted, a method for testing whether or not the interposer satisfies a required condition by measuring a current flow in the interposer is employed. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-49366, Page 2 to 3, FIG. 1). Specifically, an interposer 103 shown in FIG. 3 is tested in the following manner. The interposer 103 has an IC chip (1) 101 connected to outside the interposer 103 with a Pin11, Pin12, Pin13, . . . , Pin1n and an IC chip (2) 102 connected to outside the interposer 103 with a Pin21, Pin22, Pin23, . . . , Pin2m and to the IC chip (1) by internal wiring. The test of the interposer 103 is carried out by inputting signals into the Pin11, Pin12, Pin13, . . . , Pin1n and measuring signals outputted from the Pin21, Pin22, Pin23, . . . , Pin2m. 